


Bet

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Domesticity, Fluff and Humor, Gabe is a good boy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Season 13 spoilers, Smut, Sub!Gabriel, Teasing, blowjob, breath play, pining!dean, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Sam and Gabriel finally get together and decide to make a bet on who caves and admits their undying love for each other first: Dean or Cas.Mainly Sabriel (with both smut and fluff) with a side of Destiel.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love how this fic turned out, so I decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

The first time that Gabriel kissed Sam, it was as simple as Gabe pulling Sam down by the lapels of his jacket and laying one on him, tasting entirely too sweet and yet Sam loved it. There wasn’t any bullshit, but there were fireworks that Sam strongly suspected to be Gabriel’s doing just to be his overdramatic self, but it was perfect in its own way because it was Gabriel.

Sam was confused why Dean was sulking and Cas was glaring at Gabriel or why the two seemed to be standing farther apart than usual until Gabriel mentioned after mind-blowing sex that Dean and Cas both wanted to do what Gabriel had done, only to each other. Sam knew that the two had unbelievably strong unresolved sexual tension for going on almost eleven years now, but he thought that they would have just done it instead of avoiding each other.

“I bet you Dean cracks first,” Sam bragged and yet he also regretted his decision because Dean had never refrained for so long from just taking what he wants. The glint in Gabriel’s eyes furthered his doubt, but Sam stood his ground.

“Nah, it’s gonna be Cassie, big guy,” Gabe bragged and Sam gave him a look that said ‘game on’ as they shook hands.

The next day, Sam sucked hickeys into Gabe’s neck that his brother would definitely see and made sure that they were numerous. He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair to distract him, moving his other hand to Gabriel’s cock and gently stroking, earning a moan from the archangel. Sam upped the lazy strokings to vigorous strokes as he shifted his weight to hover over Gabriel.

Sam kissed his way down Gabe’s chest, leaving a trail of marks as he sucked and licked, making sure to pay attention to his nipples that he learned from the start were very sensitive and had Gabe arching up into him within seconds. Sam smiled and nipped the erect nipples, earning a yelp from Gabriel that turned into a moan when he licked them for good measure before moving further down, tracing Gabe’s trail of hair to the prize at the end of the rainbow.

Sam hovered over Gabriel’s cock for a few moments, breathing onto the head and causing it to jump as Gabe arched off the bed again in an attempt to get Sam to lower his mouth to the treat, but Sam merely held Gabe’s hips down, causing a whimper.

“Beg,” Sam demanded and Gabriel gasped.

“Please, Sam, please, put your mouth on my cock, please,” Gabe responded without hesitation, showing just how much he wanted it.

“I’m going to blow ten times and each time you will keep your hips down. If you can do that for me, I’ll lick your head ten times. If you can keep still after that, you can come down my throat. Got it?”

“Yes, Sam, please. I can do it,” Gabe begged and Sam smiled, removing his hands from Gabriel’s hips and blowing the first time. Gabriel’s legs showed tendons that jutted out in the retrain he placed as his cock jumped so beautifully, but he kept his hips still.

“Count,” Sam demanded and Gabe complied.

“One.”

Sam breathed again, for a bit longer this time as he blew down Gabriel’s length.

“Two.”

Sam blew out, going up Gabe’s length this time and loving how it never fails to jump as if trying to reach Sam’s mouth, needing contact. Sam smirked.

“Three.”

By the time they reached ten, Gabe was tensed with the effort of not arching up, but he did so well in obeying Sam, so Sam moved up to Gabe’s nipples and sucked them for a few moments in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Gabe writhed and whined, but Sam kept at it, getting Gabe good and riled for the next part.

Sam lowered his head and licked Gabe’s tip and Gabe arched his hips. Sam tsked and Gabriel seemed to realize his mistake.

“I’m sorry Sam,” he all but sobbed. “Please, please, I can do better, please.”

Sam moved up to eye level and Sam looked into his eyes that teared up. Sam’s heart melted for his obedient angel and kissed the tear away that fell.

“It’s okay, Gabriel. You will be punished, but I will keep it easy since it’s your first time messing up.”

Gabe nodded quickly and perked up at the thought of forgiveness. He was in subspace so easily, looking so pretty, and Sam loved it. Usually Sam gave away control, but this time Gabe gave over control in a show of trust and Sam loved it. Sam moved his fingers into Gabe’s hair and kissed his angel again.

“Come on, Gabriel. I want you to take my cock out and I want you to take it all. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Sam, I can do it,” Gabe begged, eyes dilating again and Sam smirked.

“No touching yourself, you understand? Not until I come in your pretty mouth.”

“Yes, Sam, I understand.”

“Okay, go ahead. Be a good boy for me and we can continue where we left off. You want to come don’t you Gabriel?”

“Yes, yes, Sam,” Gabriel moaned.

“Then get working.”

The command in Sam’s voice led Gabriel to moan and jump up to lean over on his knees to rip Sam’s boxers off, gasping as Sam’s cock jumped out and bobbed against his stomach. Gabriel stroked Sam a couple times before taking the tip into his mouth and working as much as he could down his throat. He got half way before gagging slightly and Sam moved his hand into Gabe’s hair, pulling him off as he groaned.

Gabe kept working to the pace Sam set and eventually fit Sam all the way down.

“Hold it in for five seconds. We’ll increase by five seconds every time until I come. Better work your throat to make me come before we reach too high,” Sam warned and shoved Gabe down his cock, counting the seconds out loud for Gabriel’s benefit.

Gabriel worked his throat so beautifully as he choked and licked and moaned, causing Sam to shoot down his throat at the sight of Gabriel’s face tear-stained and drool running down his chin to his chest before Sam even reached thirty.

Sam pulled Gabe off of him and loved seeing that Gabe swallowed almost all of it, the rest dripping out the sides of his mouth to his chest. Sam kissed Gabriel with such possession as he rubbed the fluids into Gabriel’s chest and tweaked his nipples.

“Such a good boy,” Sam purred and Gabriel arched into him, moaning so loud that Sam knew that anyone that passed would be able to hear. “Remember the rules?”  
Gabriel nodded.

“Tell me,” Sam demanded.

“Count the licks, don’t arch, be a good boy,” Gabe gasped.

“Good boy. You want to be my good boy, don’t you,” Sam cooed and Gabe nodded again.

Sam moved down to Gabe’s cock that was flushed so red that he almost took pity and let him come right there, but he wanted to savor this. He licked Gabriel’s slit and Gabriel moaned so loud, but he managed to stay put.

“One,” Gabe cried.

By the time they reached ten Gabriel actually screamed out the count trembling so much that Sam gave him a bit of a break before moving up to kiss Gabriel again, noticing the tears.

“Color?” Sam asked, a bit concerned as he brushed the tears away.

“Green, dammit, Sam. It’s fucking green. I was good. So good for you. Please. Please,” Gabriel pleaded.

“Good boy. You’ve earned your reward,” Sam whispered, pecking Gabe before quickly moving down to take Gabriel in one go, holding his hips down and making obscene slurping noises that seemed to turn Gabriel on more.

Gabriel was yelling out ‘please’ and ‘more’ and other words of the like, begging so prettily that Sam moved his hand from Gabriel’s hip to his perineum and pressed hard, feeling Gabriel arch into his mouth and scream out Sam’s name as he came hard, squirting deep down in Sam’s throat and practically sobbing with the intensity.

Sam carefully worked Gabriel through the orgasm. Gabriel’s limbs went limp against Sam after a few more moments and Sam removed his mouth from Gabe’s oversensitive cock, kissing gently up his lover’s body and cuddling him.

“So good for me, so good Gabriel. Thank you,” Sam whispered, kissing all of Gabe’s face. Gabriel was too worn out to reply. After a few more minutes, Sam moved and picked Gabriel up, moving him into the bathtub and running the water, letting Gabriel recoop as he washed him lovingly. Gabriel slept through most of it and Sam couldn’t help the smile at realizing how lucky he is. He had an archangel that loved him and kissed him and was so good for him, perfect for Sam in every way that he could want.

When Gabe awoke, Sam had already quickly wiped his own body and had drained the tub, wriggled Gabe into Sam’s own clothes and brushed his hair for him. Gabe smiled lazily up at Sam.

“Hey, kiddo,” Gabe greeted, arching up for a kiss.

“Gabe,” Sam greeted and kissed another hickey into Gabriel’s neck among the cluster of other marks. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind and Sam loved how much it showed that Gabriel was Sam’s in his too-large clothes that Sam had to roll up - flannel and sweatpants - and the constellations of marks. Gabriel cuddled into Sam as he stood and Sam complied.

“Do you want some food?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, so Sam helped Gabriel to the kitchen that had two plates already laid out for them. Cas and Dean were at opposite ends of the table, not looking or talking to each other. Sam knew that it wouldn’t take long if he knew anything about his brother, which he assumed he did at this point.

Sam moved the two chairs left at the table next to each other so Gabriel could curl against his side as Sam fed Gabriel who still seemed too tired to move, humming around the fork as the taste of bacon hit him. Dean looked up at the noise and glowered.

Sam knew the exact moment that he saw the marks because Dean’s eyes widened, but it was even more comical when Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas’s neck and clothes as he realized that Gabriel was also wearing Sam’s clothes. Sam saw the yearning in his eyes. Cas wasn’t looking at Dean though, he was looking at Gabriel and Sam could see that he wanted Dean’s clothes with the way his eyes fixed to Dean’s shirt after that. They were so stupidly oblivious that Sam just couldn’t even.

Sam almost choked when Dean said, “Did you two have fun this morning then?” because Sam knew that he heard.

Sam tried to play it cool though. “Why, you jealous? When’s the last time you go laid?”

Dean’s eyes widened, as if begging him not to speak any more, but Sam just grinned because this was perfect.

“Oh, that’s right,” Sam continued, “It was after you were butt-hurt over Cas after-”

“Sam!” Dean cried and Sam winked.

“I think you’re jealous, Dean-o,” Gabriel quipped, but before Dean could retort, Gabriel moved his head against Sam’s shoulder to look up at him. “Can you get me something sweet, Sammoose?”

“Of course, Gabe,” Sam softened, turning his attention to his lover, kissing him on the forehead before untangling their bodies and raising to pull out the jug of chocolate milk that they kept just for Gabe from the fridge. Sam poured a cup and found Dean gone when he returned back to the table, Cas looking down at the table, looking a bit hurt.

“Thanks, Sammoose,” Gabriel quipped, curling right back up to Sam and almost falling asleep as he relaxed with more sugar in his system.

“What did you mean, Sam?” Cas finally asked and Sam grinned. Cas took the bait.

“Dean just doesn’t go out as often as he did before he met you. The only times he gets laid anymore is when he’s frustrated with you,” Sam explained.

“But why would he stop? Is everything okay with him?” Cas asked, seeming worried.

“For fucks sake, Cassie,” Gabe groaned. “Lover boy wants to bang your ass. Why haven’t you two gotten over yourselves and just admitted your feelings? Or you could just do like I did and place a big smooch on ‘em since talking never seems to work with these Winchesters.”

“I cannot just...Dean does not...no,” Cas determined, but Sam saw the doubt.

“I’ve known my brother for my whole life and I have never seen him just stop hooking up with people unless he’s serious about someone. The last time he stopped was when he was with Lisa, but that didn’t last as long as with you. I think you should do something. Eleven years is a bit ridiculous.”

“Yeah, Sam and I couldn’t even last eleven hours,” Gabriel bragged and Sam laughed.

“Because you died you dimwit,” Sam joked back, but it hit him a bit harder than he thought. Gabriel seemed to notice.

“I know, I’m sorry, Sam. You know I had to stay away though, it was the only way to keep you safe,” Gabriel reasoned and Sam nodded.

“I know, love, it’s just a bit sore. I loved you before, realized it after you sacrificed yourself the first time, but the second time after we had just gotten you back after Asmodeus-”

“I know, Sam,” Gabriel soothed, kissing Sam and by the time they pulled back, Cas had left the table.

“Do you think they’ll take the bait?” Sam asked, changing the subject.

“Cassie for sure will,” Gabriel said coyly and Sam laughed.

“Wanna watch a movie while we wait?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

“As long as there’s lots of sugar, count me in.”

“Grocery run, then?”

“Sam, are you telling me that you don’t have any sweets in this whole bunker? Tell me it’s not true!”

“Sorry to disappoint, Gabe, but Dean hides his stash in his room and I don’t really eat any candy anymore. Kinda reminded me of you.”

“We need to change this, kiddo, right now. We’re going,” Gabe said, seeming to finally be full of energy and running to grab the keys from the counter that Dean had left. Sam stopped him and held out his hand.

“You know Dean will kill you if he hears that you drove,” Sam said when Gabe raised an eyebrow. Gabe smirked yet handed over the keys. Sam led him out and they got inside the Impala, riding into town in their sweats and flannel. Sam had almost forgotten about the marks on Gabriel until the mothers in the store glared at him, but Sam smirked and pulled Gabriel closer to his body so there was no question of who made those marks, especially when he kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

“Geez, Sammich, never knew you were such a possessive one. Kinda like it,” Gabriel chuckled and Sam smiled even more. Sam didn’t know the last time that he had felt so laid-back and happy, but he just let it happen, finally letting something so good happen without questioning it. He deserved this at least. Dean deserved to be this happy with Cas as well and Sam hoped that they worked out their stupid shit soon.

Gabriel filled their cart with every single type of candy and it was so overflowed that Sam doubted that they would need to restock in the next year until he remembered that this was Gabriel they were talking about. The cashier gave them a weird look, not because of the fact that they were together, but because of the mass amount of candy.

“Movie day,” Gabriel explained and the kid looked up at them curiously, but eyes widening in acknowledgement, bursting out laughing. “Got something to say?”

“Just that my girlfriend is the same way. I don’t know how her teeth haven’t rotted and fallen out yet, but she eats candy like there’s no tomorrow. Damn,” she laughed and Sam grinned.

“I don’t know how he’s still living to be honest, with the shit he puts in his body,” Sam related and the girl laughed harder, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Thanks for that,” she said after checking her out. “Been a while since I laughed that hard.”

“Of course,” Sam said, noticing how down she looked. “Everything okay with you and your girlfriend?”

The girl sighed. “Yeah, it’s just my parents. We had gotten engaged and my parents were so convinced that it was just a phase that now they’re not even going to the damn wedding. I dunno. It’s fine.”

“That’s...I’m sorry,” Sam stumbled and Gabriel - surprisingly - was the one that helped.

“My family was the same way. I got kicked out for standing up for the one I love and yet I can’t find it in myself to regret it because I got the man I love out of the deal and the family I chose. Not everyone gets the blood family, some just have to attach to one they choose. You have supportive friends?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. They’re amazing. Thank you, I needed that. It’s so inspiring to see other couples out so openly that I almost forget that the rest of the world hates me. Kinda why I stick with that society,” she explains and Sam tears up for her. He didn’t know how he would have reacted if Dean hated him for loving men and women. It would hurt, worse than it did with dad.

“That’s good, kiddo. Stick with them,” Gabriel said, serious for once. The girl bounded around the counter and hugged Gabriel who hugged her back.

“For what it’s worth,” she sniffed, “you’re family’s a bag of dicks for not realizing they threw out someone so good.”

“Ditto, kiddo, ditto,” Gabriel responded rubbing her back before pulling back. She wiped her eyes quickly and smiled at them.

“Come back soon, I actually like you two. You’re adorable together,” she said and Sam smiled at Gabriel who smiled right back, overdramatically kissing Sam and causing the cashier to laugh.

“Bye Sarah,” Gabriel called and Sam noticed the name-tag, committing her name and face to memory in case he sees her in town again. “Best of luck with your soon-to-be wife!”

And they were off.

“That was...really good, what you said to her,” Sam said when they arrived at the bunker. “Did you really…?”

“Choose you? Yeah, kiddo. Heaven wanted me to stay away and serve them again, but I said ‘fuck no’ and came straight back down here,” Gabriel responded, smiling up at Sam.

“Worth it. Now, I’m thinking some of your brother’s nerdy movies.”

“I thought you hated them?” Sam asked.

“Yup, but it will piss your brother off even more if we bang to the sounds of his nerdy ass movies...on his couch,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and Sam laughed with his head thrown back.

“I am not getting blamed for this one,” Sam said, pointing a finger at Gabe so he knew that Sam meant business. “Got it?”

“Deal.”

\---

The next hunt Sam’s heart almost stopped when Dean jumped in front of Cas and took the bullet. Gabriel quickly healed him, but Cas was still shaken and took Dean by the lapels of his coat and put one on him, kissing him like he was making up for eleven years. Sam laughed when Gabriel set of fireworks. Sam paid his end of the bet in bed that night and the rest of the nights that week per Gabriel’s demand for winning. Sam and Gabriel definitially paid for the noises that they made every time they made love because it turned out that both Cas and Dean have a mighty fine pair of lungs that they failed to even try to censure.

When the noise got particularly bad, Gabriel ran into his and Sam’s room while covering his ears.

“I never want to hear Cassie saying that shit ever again. I raised him from a fledgling and for him to be...Sammoose! Help me!” Gabriel bemoaned.

“It’s worse with Dean. I think they’re doing it on purpose,” Sam groaned right back, already having the pillow covering his ears.

“What have we done?”

“We got them to hook up, for sure. Was it worth it?”

“To stop the puppy dog eyes, definitially.”

They sat in silence for a few moments until Dean screamed out Cas’s name and they could faintly hear Cas crying out after a minute or so after Dean.

“I bet you I can scream louder than Dean-o,” Gabriel bragged and Sam laughed.

“I bet you can’t even scream louder than Cas,” Sam challenged and Gabriel grinned.

“Bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, make sure to leave kudos or a comment, those keep me going with my writing! Have an amazing day you amazing people! :)


End file.
